This invention relates to lockable instrument panels and more specifically to instrument panels having a lockable lid which can be pivoted to hide the instrument panel itself during periods of vehicle idleness. The type of locking instrument panel described herein lends itself to use on farm or construction type equipment such as tractors, loaders, dozers, or other earth moving apparatus which are normally exposed to malicious tampering when the vehicle is left either in the field or at a construction site.
Several types of lockable instrument panels have been developed for use on agricultural, industrial, and construction equipment. These panels generally are fixed in one position and have a cover that can swing either down to cover them or up to cover them. The cover is generally equipped such that when it is closed over the fixedly mounted instrument panel it can be locked in position.
The use of the panel cover as a functional member of the instrument panel is unique and aids in the alleviation of problems inherent in the prior art. An obvious problem with many prior art structures is that upon the uncovering of the instrument panel the operator must stow the cover away. With this invention the panel cover need not be stowed.
Another problem with prior art structures is that a place to stow the panel cover must be provided. Obviously this is not necessary in this invention.
The flip-up instrument panel as herein disclosed provides a device that requires only minimum participation on the part of the operator for its deployment while combining a vandal proof structure with excellent instrument display.